Banslam
~Last night as I lay in bed looking up at the stars in the sky I wondered to myself, "Where the heck is the ceiling?"~ ---- Spider Pig! Spider Pig! Does whatever a spider pig does! Can he climb, Up a wall? No he can't He's a spider pig! Lookout! Here comes the spider pig!! |- |'Capital City' | Obama for President |- |'Formation' | 10/10/2008 12:04:41 AM (55 days old) |- |'Alliance' || Poison Clan Statshttp://www.cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=Poison+Clan Rankinghttp://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Poison+Clan |- |'Nation Team' | Pink |- |'Official Language' | English |- |'Government' | |- |'Religion' | |- |'Currency' | |- | align=center colspan=2 | ---- Statistics as of 12/4/2008 |- |'Infrastructure' | 3,999.99 |- |'Technology' | 5675.21 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 100% |- |'Tax Rate' | 28% |- |'Nation strength' | 20,684.360 |- |'Nation Rank' | Ranked #6,705 of 28,905 Nations (23.20%) ) |- |'Population Happiness' | 40.25 |- |'Environment' | |- |'Resources' | |- |'Connected' | |- |'Bonus Resources' | |- |'Casualties' | 549 Attacking + 0 Defending = 549 Casualties |- |} : The Return of Banslam of Evil Muffins Got annoyed of having info for my current nation at the bottom. So I moved the stuff for my new nation to the top and the old nation to the bottom... Lets see, the new nation is up and running. I got cattle fish on my first try :). Someday maybe I'll put something interesting in this part of the wiki (don't hold your breath). Nation Information - 2nd Nation Evil Muffins is a growing, mostly developed, and maturing nation at 55 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Evil Muffins work diligently to produce Fish and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Evil Muffins is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Evil Muffins to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Evil Muffins allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Evil Muffins believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Evil Muffins has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Evil Muffins will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. : : ---- ---- "Today is the tomorrow you feared yesterday." ---- Spider Pig! Spider Pig! Does whatever a spider pig does! Can he climb, Up a wall? No he can't He's a spider pig! Lookout! Here comes the spider pig!! |- |'Capital City' | Spider Pig |- |'Formation' | 6/30/2007 11:33:17 PM (467 days old) |- |'Alliance' || Poison Clan Statshttp://www.cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=Poison+Clan Rankinghttp://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Poison+Clan |- |'Nation Team' | White |- |'Official Language' | English |- |'Government' | Democracy |- |'Religion' | None |- |'Currency' | |- | align=center colspan=2 | ---- Statistics as of 9/20/08 |- |'Infrastructure' | 8,483.45 |- |'Technology' | 2,988.22 |- |'Literacy Rate' |100% |- |'Improvements' |Bank: 5, Barracks: 5, Border Walls: 4, Churches: 5, Clinics: 5, Drydocks: 5, Factories: 5, Foreign Ministries: 1, Guerrilla Camps: 5, Harbors: 1, Hospitals: 1, Intelligence Agencies: 5, Labor Camps: 5, Missile Defenses: 5, Naval Academies: 2, Naval Construction Yards: 3, Police Headquarters: 5, Satellites: 5, Schools: 5, Shipyards: 5, Stadiums: 5, Universities: 2 |- |'National Wonders' |Central Intelligence Agency, Disaster Relief Agency, Great Temple, Hidden Nuclear Missile Silo, Interstate System, National Research Lab, Pentagon, Social Security System, Stock Market, Strategic Defense Initiative |- |'Tax Rate' |30% |- |'Nation strength' |65,086.271 |- |'Nation Rank' |#421 of 31,457 nations |- |'Population' |95,246 Working Citizens |- |'Gross Income' |$394.51 (A very solid economy) <--out of date. |- |'Population Happiness' | 67.84 |- |'Environment' | |- |'Resources' | |- |'Connected' | |- |'Bonus Resources' | |- | align=center colspan=2 | Military |- |'Soldiers' |73,500 (451,871) |- |'Tanks' |7,300 |- |'Aircraft' |85 |- |'Navy Vessels' |35 |- |'Nukes' |25 |- |'Spies' |800 |- |'Casualties' |553,162 Attacking + 242,060 Defending = 795,222 Casualties |- |'Casualties' - After I decided I was going to delete. |553,162 Attacking + 1,177,694 Defending = 1,730,856 Casualties |- |} : Nation Information - 1st Nation Evil Muffins is a large sized, highly developed, and aging nation at 467 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Evil Muffins work diligently to produce Gems and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Evil Muffins has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Evil Muffins allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Evil Muffins detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Evil Muffins will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliances I haven't been in too many alliances, only a mere three during the 15 months I've been playing this game. Eh, got rid of the long boring paragraphs about what I did in my time in each alliance. The Order of Light July 2, 2007 - December 5(?), 2007 May 10(?), 2008 - August 27, 2008 The Phoenix Federation December 5(?), 2007 - May 10(?), 2008 Poison Clan August 27, 2008 - Present Wars The nation of Evil Muffins has not participated in many wars during its existence. However the few it has are: The UnJust War - Fought for the alliance, The Order of Light. Stayed out of anarchy until the day before TOOL surrendered even though I fought against 5 (4 active) IRON nations much larger than myself. Continuum - GPA War -Fought for the alliance, The Phoenix Federation, lack of targets led to only being able to fight one GPA nation who unfortunately refused to fight back. Although he was nice enough to continue buying soldiers each day. Found another target, not much fun. Didn't look for more targets after war expired. GATO-1V War -Fought for the alliance, The Phoenix Federation. Targets with empty war slots went away fast, but I was still able to find two targets. Unfortunately though my first target a few hours after fighting requested to surrender surrender. My next target was also a dud refusing to do any fighting back other than firing cruise missiles, at least he bought troops though. Decided not to look for more targets after my two wars expired. Continuum-NoV War -Fought for the alliance, The Phoenix Federation. Quickly found and anarchied my target. *sigh*, another boring target. Bought more troops for me to kill, but refuses to do anything other than launch two cms at me. After the war expired due to a massive lack of targets I decided to not even bother looking for another one. KingKaimen Vs. Banslam, TwistedRebelDB47, & Desperado -Not really a war, but I don't care. Putting it here anyways. -Eh, he was being ZI'd or something... Pretty much, we owned him. He started with about 10.5k infra, 1.1k tech and 5k land. By day two it was already down to 1k tech, 5.5k infra (he sold off a lot to avoid bill-lock), and about 4k land. Hasn't nuked me yet, but I'm hoping he does. I could use more casualties ;) . He never nuked me and I never got to launch one at him either :( . He was eventually peaced out... Banslam vs. Boogeyman657 -Once again, not a war. It was just me and a friend nuking each other. I was deleting this nation and had never nuked or been nuked before so he agreed to do a nuke war with me. Both are SDI fail as neither of us blocked the first nuke. Guess we'll find out how they fair on day 2. Your nation was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 10/8/2008 8:50:45 PM. This will have a devastating effect on your population happiness and economy until 10/13/2008. Your nation has been attacked with nuclear weapons by Boogeyman657. You lost 44000 soldiers, 0 defending tanks, 0 cruise missiles, 6.973 miles of land, 57.565 technology, 172.695 infrastructure, and 75% of your aircraft and nuclear vulnerable navy force. In addition to these losses your nation will experience many days of economic devastation. Your nation has been attacked with nuclear weapons by banslam. You lost 61304 soldiers, 2473 defending tanks, 0 cruise missiles, 178.546 miles of land, 59.515 technology, 178.546 infrastructure, and 75% of your aircraft and nuclear vulnerable navy force. In addition to these losses your nation will experience many days of economic devastation. ---- GASP! THE SDI WORKS! :O 10/8/2008 8:50:45 PM Boogeyman657 Nuclear Attack 10/9/2008 5:47:37 AM Boogeyman657 Nuclear Attack Thwarted 10/9/2008 5:47:50 AM Boogeyman657 Nuclear Attack Thwarted 10/9/2008 5:48:02 AM Boogeyman657 Nuclear Attack Thwarted 10/9/2008 5:48:48 AM Boogeyman657 Nuclear Attack Thwarted 10/9/2008 5:49:03 AM Boogeyman657 Nuclear Attack Thwarted 10/9/2008 6:03:42 AM Boogeyman657 Nuclear Attack Well, err at least mine does anyways. Boogeyman? Not so much... My nuke attempts on boogeyman: 10/8/2008 8:50:55 PM Boogeyman657 Nuclear Attack 10/9/2008 11:32:34 AM Boogeyman657 Nuclear Attack Thwarted 10/9/2008 11:33:40 AM Boogeyman657 Nuclear Attack Stuff Tech raiding is and always will be awesome. o/Tech Raiding. I buy tech, 3m for 100 tech (pm me ingame to sell). I also buy $20 donations (pm me ingame). I'm also normally hanging around in several IRC channels on Coldfront; #poisonclan, #tool, #tpf, #omfg, & #autosuperops to name a few. Casualties > Infra! The End On September 29, 2008 I finally posted that I would be deleting my nation and starting over...I'd decided a few days before, but didn't get around to posting it right away. I decided to delete so I could get better resources and because I just felt like completely starting over again. Anyways I didn't want to be some pathetic 500 infra 25 tech nation... So to solve that problem I sold my war slots. They get 7 days of war to steal my land and tech and in return they send a predetermined amount of tech and cash to my reroll. Slots went quickly and I had tons of people ask for slots. The total came to 60m and 800 tech. Nothing compared to what I could've gotten, but it'll get my new nation to around the size I wanted.